


Schizophrenia

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scizo!Joel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schizophrenia

Joel was, for all intent purposes, sane; but his medicine cabinet filled to the brim with pills would beg to differ. Joel reached for his medication, took one pill out and swallowed it with water. This was Joel’s morning routine since highschool, and a routine he would have for the rest of his life.

At the office today, Joel had to think very, very hard about his morning when he first laid eyes on Ray, Joel remembers taking his pills, but why was he still hallucinating? Joel made valiant attempts to make sure he never locked eyes with the kid and avoided him at all costs. When Michael finally introduced them, Joel calmed down.

Huh, new kid, not someone Joel imagined.

After a month, Joel and Ray would sometimes make side comments and joke around or throw petty insults at each other. After three months, Joel got over the age difference and asked Ray out. Ray agreed instantly, commenting that he was wondering when Joel would get the hint and grow a pair.

After five months of dating, Joel’s schizophrenia was… acting up. He was re-seeing shadows of people that weren’t really there out of the corner of his eye. He could hear whispering and conversations of people he couldn’t see. Joel knew something was up, but only acted on it when he thought he saw something floating around Ray. It looked bat-like, Joel tried to ignore it but jesus fucking christ the thing started to talk.

“You keep forgetting to take your medication dumbass.”

Oh. The bat-like creature rolled its eyes and kept talking, “The kid’s been fucking your routine up, you’re so afraid he’ll leave you because of your illness, that you won’t dare to take your medication in the morning to dodge questions. Either fuck the kid at his own apartment and leave to go home, or tell him.”

Joel named the bat Suzie.

Joel also wanted to hold off telling Ray, he kept telling himself that he was fine and hoping that if he lied to himself long enough he’ll start to believe it.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

If there was a sure fire way to set Joel off, it was to make a buzzing sound and not stop. He hated it, every time he heard a buzzing sound he felt powerless and scared, not because he was afraid of bugs, no, Joel could kill those motherfuckers without a second thought, he hated buzzing sounds because the sound would echo into him, filling his ears and entering his brain, making vibrations Joel couldn’t control. He hated the sound because he could feel it controlling his body.

It was the absolute worst, however, when Joel would imagine the buzzing sounds, because there was no off switch, just panic.

It was late at night, about 2:23 AM when Joel lazily woke up, Ray still beside him, sleeping like a child, Joel shifted a little in bed to try and get comfortable again, but that’s when he heard it. The buzzing sound, getting louder and louder until Joel couldn’t take it anymore, so he got out of bed and huddled in the darkest corner of the room, covering his ears and rocking, trying not to make a sound. He curled up and buried his head into his knees, freaking the fuck out until he felt a warm palm on his back, then he felt a warm hand around his wrist, pulling Joel into his chest, Ray was trying to calm him down. The buzzing sound was slowly replaced with the sound of Ray’s beating heart, Ray shakily but trying his hardest to be soothing going Shhhh and rocking gently.

Joel woke up with an achy back, having fallen asleep on the floor, he panicked, briefly when he realized that the person he fell asleep with wasn’t next to him when he woke up; he panicked harder when he saw the clock next to him, it was showing a time that meant Joel was extremely late for work.

Ray left you, you bitch, you ruin everything good in your life, he’s probably down at the office telling everyone about how you’re such a pussy, he’s probably laughing at your sorry ass right now, you’re probably fired too, good luck getting a job with your horrible acting skills…

There was a soft knock on Joel’s bedroom door that silenced his thoughts, “I called in sick today, I said you were sick too,” Ray said with a faint smile, “Bad dream?” Joel shook his head no, “What happened then?” Joel opened his mouth then closed it, opened it again only to mutter a hmm. He inhaled deeply and told Ray everything.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to leave,” Joel said looking at the ground when he finished explaining, he hugged himself a little tighter.

“Leave? Why? You’re still the same ol’ Joel. Plus, you’re on medication right? I doubt you’d ever do anything to hurt me,” Joel smiled, “I just want to know one thing,” Joel stopped smiling, “Do I help you? Or am I part of the reason that you had a mini heart attack last night?”

“What? Ray, no you help a lot, I feel a lot better when you’re around and I just, freak the fuck out sometimes.” Ray smiled.

“You wanna go hang out then?”

“Where?”

Ray helped Joel up, “I dunno, But I’m craving waffles.”

“I have a waffle machine.”

“Then let’s get busy.”

Ray sauntered off to the kitchen, Joel right behind him. To Joel, Ray worked twice as better than medication, but Joel should probably still take them.


End file.
